


see the tail!

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 83肉渣





	see the tail!

**Author's Note:**

> 83肉渣

尾巴露出来啦！（下）  
   
神童很多时候也在怀疑这些事情的真实性，如果是臆想病，那么不可能所有人都有臆想病，并且真的都在一个简单的bobo之后开始，并且那么巧合的把特哥都臆想为狐狸。  
   
但是一个月过去了，三天喝一次药，症状不但没有缓解，反而越来越严重......  
   
某一天早上特哥不接电话不来公司，弟弟们等了一个多小时之后觉得事情蹊跷，集体杀到了特哥家里，都知道密码所以畅通无阻。  
   
在屋子里转悠了无数圈，没有任何不寻常，除了特哥不见了这回事。  
   
吸尘器还没有收起来，贴着墙边立着；茶几上是喝了一半的水杯，甚至卧室里的被子还没有铺平，鼓鼓囊囊的团成一团。  
   
......  
   
鼓鼓囊囊......  
   
一团......  
   
他们都是反应快的人，一个箭步就冲到了卧室，伸手掀开被子。  
   
............  
   
一只真正的狐狸，橘红色的那种，毛发漂亮得像燃烧着的火，那双熟悉的耳朵，那只熟悉的大尾巴，以及狐狸身边熟悉的白色体恤与短裤。  
   
“完了，这回彻底......”  
   
话还没说完，那只小狐狸就滋溜一下子钻进了被子底下，然后被子嗖的一下子鼓起来，特哥睡眼惺忪的探出了头。  
   
“干嘛......”  
   
奇怪的事有两个。  
   
一是哥哥头上的‘限定’耳朵不见了，二是事实证明哥哥刚刚变成了一只狐狸。  
   
李赫宰伸出一根手指戳了一下他哥的脸，利特不耐烦的躲开。  
   
“活...活的...”  
   
“废话！”  
   
利特又缩回了被子里，被子一瞬间瘪了下去，李东海手疾眼快的伸手扯开被子。  
   
一团毛茸茸的狐狸瞪着小眼睛看着他们。  
   
“哇...好可爱啊~~~~~~”  
   
正常人的反应或许应该是尖叫着跑掉，但是suju怎么可能用正常人的思维去考虑。  
   
他们对于毛茸茸的动物和特哥都没什么抵抗力，现在出现了一只疑似特哥变的小狐狸，简直就是天堂里面才会有的宠物。  
   
小狐狸乖乖的趴在李东海的胸前，小爪子按着东海的胸肌，尖尖的小嘴闻来闻去。  
   
“可爱到心脏要爆炸了！！！”李东海揉着特哥手感甚好的毛，狐狸的皮毛柔顺且温暖，触感惊人的舒服。  
   
弟弟们选择一起上手，揉耳朵揉爪子揉肚子挠下巴挠尾巴尖。  
   
因为是特哥，所以不会存在什么动物野性，哥哥就乖乖的躺在床上被人揉来揉去，揉到毛都炸起来。  
   
但是即使玩物丧志，工作还是要工作的。  
   
“哥你要不要变回来然后和我们一起去打歌舞台啊......”  
   
小狐狸晃了晃尾巴。  
   
“那我们把哥带过去再变行吗？”  
   
小狐狸呆了一会儿，两只前爪扒着金希澈的衣服要往里钻——金希澈穿着大大的黑色羽绒服，看起来最温暖。  
   
金希澈拉开拉链让特儿钻进来，下面用手臂隔着衣服托着，小耳朵扫在金希澈的下巴上痒痒的。  
   
“别拉太紧，特哥会憋死的。”  
   
“让他把脑袋钻出来就好啊。”  
   
狐狸的小脑袋从金希澈羽绒服的领口挤出来，远远看去就像是一个狐狸玩偶的围脖。  
   
外面很冷，小狐狸被冻得耳朵里面的粉色变成了红色，可怜巴巴的缩回金希澈的衣服里，脑门抵在抱着自己的人身上取暖。  
   
毛茸茸的触感就像是抱着一片羽毛，往常疯疯癫癫动作很大的金希澈今天全程在车上正襟危坐，吓得经纪人回头看了他好几次，以确定这个人还在车上。  
   
“希澈欧巴你的衣服里是什么啊？”金造坐在他旁边，看着金希澈鼓鼓囊囊的羽绒服已经很久了，好奇心快要把这个可怜的小姑娘折磨疯了。  
   
“emmmmm......秘密。”  
   
这个秘密甚至还动了动。  
   
然后金造眼睁睁的看着一对毛茸茸的小耳朵从希澈欧巴的下巴下面出现，然后是一对眯眯着的狐狸眼，最后是一整个毛茸茸的狐狸脑袋。  
   
“欧...欧巴......”金造的手指在微微颤抖。  
   
“新领养的宠物，叫......特......特别好看的狐狸。”  
   
金希澈伸手挠了挠小狐狸的脑瓜顶，特儿就一脸舒服的用下巴蹭着羽绒服。  
   
坐在别的车里的弟弟们扒着车窗看着希澈哥的那辆车，但是除了车牌号什么都看不见。  
   
——  
   
Suju版本的大变活人。  
   
一个金希澈前辈走进更衣室——  
   
一个金希澈前辈领着一个利特前辈走出来——  
   
不知情的人想出自闭症都不可能想通这件事是如何实现的。  
   
“特哥你有没有觉得哪里......不舒服？”  
   
没有耳朵之后弟弟们一瞬间都有点儿不习惯，手还总是想往哥哥的头上伸过去。  
   
“没有啊~”利特很自在的样子，现在不需要担心发情期，也不需要顶着随时会被别人发现的小耳朵到处晃悠，困扰了他四年多的事终于开始有了一个良好的开端——虽然他自己不知道这些变化产生的原因。  
   
“特哥特哥！你变成狐狸的时候需要念咒语吗？”厉旭一下子窜到沙发上，想要从他哥的脸上看到变成狐狸的过程。  
   
“就是单纯的想了一下呀，然后就变了，很奇怪。”

神童看了看他们的私密群里统计出来的消息，那种粉末还剩下七包，二十一天之后将产生一个结果。  
   
狐狸or特哥？  
   
外婆千承万诺的，两个月之后一定把原来那个大哥哥还给他们。  
   
“那哥你能单独变出耳朵吗？我还想捏一捏......”李赫宰像只抓跳蚤的猴子，扒拉着他哥的头发瞅来瞅去。  
   
“我试试哦......”特哥闭着眼睛不知道朝什么地方使劲，但是挤眉弄眼的憋了半天，脑袋上还是什么都没有。  
   
李赫宰揉了揉哥哥的人类耳朵，手感也软软的，也算是暂时的慰藉。  
   
其实更难过的是珉豪，他还没见过那对神秘的耳朵，就被suju的哥哥们通知使用期限已经过期了......  
   
“特哥......”珉豪委屈了。  
   
“珉...珉豪啊...”利特也没做错什么，就是莫名其妙的觉得对不起珉豪。  
   
“哥肯定不喜欢我，之前才会拒绝我......”  
   
没有耳朵就像是世界末日。  
   
没办法，哄孩子吧。  
   
特哥转来转去看见了金钟云带来的零食pocky，也没有别的办法，揪出来一根捏着去找不知道在哪个墙角‘顾影自怜’的珉豪。  
   
最后在闪闪自己的休息室里逮到了这个崽子，珉豪趴在沙发上跟一条长得很好看的咸鱼一样，温流也不知道怎么劝，key伸出一只脚踢了踢他的亲故，发现没死就溜达走了，泰民到还挺乖，给他哥倒了杯水。  
   
“珉豪呀......”特哥蹲在沙发旁边，往常这个时候珉豪早就跳起来和利特来一个‘智障’的军礼交接仪式，夸张的敬礼夸张的踢腿，把身边的东西搬动起来又放下，弄出响动。  
   
但是今天珉豪没有，脸按在沙发垫子里面，不出声。  
   
“把脸露出来...等会儿憋死了......”利特伸手顺了顺毛，珉豪乖乖的把脸歪过去，但是还是不看哥哥。  
   
其他三个成员本来应该一起劝的，但是现在都鬼鬼祟祟的用手在特哥头上探来探去。  
   
“不是说有耳朵吗？”key悄悄的给温流打口型。  
   
温流也是一脸疑问的摇摇头。  
   
利特感觉到某种不寻常的气息，一回头身后的三个人就秒变回担心脸的看着珉豪。  
   
“我和你玩pocky游戏，你能不能不生哥的气了？”  
   
珉豪定住了一小会，然后把脸扭过来。  
   
“哥这算是......”  
   
“道歉？”利特自己也不知道这算什么奇奇怪怪的赔偿方式，正常人应该不会用pocky吻来当做什么赔礼道歉的筹码。  
   
“哥回去吧，我没生气......”  
   
利特心里想着珉豪的生气就差写在脸上了......  
   
但是作为一个‘经验丰富’的哥哥，对付这些小脾气简直不要太信手拈来。  
   
“那行吧，那哥走了，诶一古现在都不愿意跟哥哥玩儿了......”一边往外走一边像个老年人一样叨叨咕咕的。  
   
珉豪毕竟不是真心生气，只是想借着机会‘要糖吃’。  
   
悄悄的瞄着特哥，看着真要往门外走，珉豪腾楞一下子从沙发上弹起来，吓得旁边喝水的key差点儿当场呛死。  
   
“特哥！”  
   
利特整理了一下得意的小表情，故意装作落寞的样子回头，眼睛里仿佛还带着那么一丢丢泪光。  
   
一边回头一边感叹就咱这演技，基本上进军电影圈指日可待。  
   
但是刚回头珉豪就迎面扑了上来，结实的胸膛和哥哥这脸来了个拥抱，利特的鼻梁都被撞的发酸，本来那一丢丢泪光也变成了泪眼汪汪。  
   
“你跟我过来......”捂着鼻子的哥哥拎着弟弟的衣领，钻进了他们suju的更衣室。  
   
珉豪还没来得及说什么，眼前这人就迅速的软下去，然后活生生的在他眼前消失。  
   
......  
   
！！！  
   
珉豪的嘴已经没有办法自动合上了，人生经历太少，这种鬼故事绝对是难以接受的。  
   
还没叫出来，面前哥哥消失的地方，那一堆杂乱的衣服里，一只火红的小狐狸钻了出来，乖乖的蹲在地上仰着头看着珉豪。  
   
现在恐怖感被这个又好看又萌的小东西取代了，珉豪把小狐狸抱起来和他对视。  
   
“特哥你真的是狐狸精！”  
   
不知道是不是错觉，狐狸白了他一眼。  
   
李赫宰和李东海两只崽子满世界找特哥，刚才就看见哥哥拿着一根巧克力棒出去了，结果现在这都十多分钟了，就是一捆巧克力棒应该也啃完了。  
   
找了一圈没找到，回来之后被人告知刚才利特领着珉豪进了更衣室。  
   
互相对视了一眼，觉得情况不太妙。  
   
“童哥~麻烦你点儿事呗~”在外面一直忙着处理事情的神童抬头看了一眼，其他一直在玩手机的人也赏了个光抬了抬眼皮。  
   
“特哥和珉豪在更衣室里，门锁了，您给撬开呗~”  
   
金希澈把手里的手机一扔。  
   
“啥玩意儿？特儿啥时候和珉豪进去的？”  
   
“合着你们一直坐在这儿都没人看见......”  
   
神童从梳妆台上顺了根别头发的黑色卡子，这种门锁简直就像是给小孩子的玩具，神童看都不看，卡子塞进去随便转两下，咔哒一声门就开了。  
   
屋里抱着小狐狸揉的开心的珉豪一脸惊恐。  
   
门外的弟弟们一脸‘wtf？？？’  
   
此时此刻这种场景真的是尴尬到极致，宛如‘捉奸现场’。  
   
特哥倒是没什么担心的，他依旧安逸的窝在珉豪怀里，一脸的看热闹不嫌事大，甚至还把脑袋搭在弟弟的肩上，舒坦的眼睛都眯成了一条缝。  
   
“emmmmm......”一时间双方都不知道该说什么。  
   
最后金希澈伸手拽着利特的大尾巴把狐狸放到地上，然后故意板着脸的拉着珉豪出去。  
   
“特儿你把衣服穿好之后再出来哦。”  
   
回手关门，屋子里面悉悉索索的，布料摩擦着地板。  
   
屋子外面等着的弟弟们大眼瞪小眼的。  
   
“珉豪啊......内什么......今天的事......”  
   
珉豪捂着嘴，一脸说出去就死翘翘的微笑。  
   
门开了，特哥穿戴整齐的走了出来，云淡风轻的看着这一帮人。  
   
“特哥...在外面不要随便变成狐狸......”始源是真的抱着担心的态度，万一刚刚的那种情形被别人发现，先不说信不信，但是也会招惹来一堆危险的东西，到时候随便蹦出来一个驱魔驱鬼的人把特哥抓走，弟弟们哭都找不着调。  
   
珉豪捂着嘴靠过来，对于刚刚还是怀里毛茸茸软乎乎一团的小可爱现在变成自己的漂亮哥哥这种事，不知道是该先害怕还是先高兴。  
   
以至于事后和沈昌珉讨论的时候，两个人翻遍了NAVER谷歌维基也没找到什么有关资料。  
   
当然沈昌珉也答应他绝对不会对外人讲这件事，然后第二天神童撬开更衣室的门就看见允浩和昌珉两个人撅着屁股揉着躺在地上的小狐狸。  
   
完全没有把警告放在心上......  
   
多出好几个人的suju团队内部会议，这件事必须要严肃的处理。  
   
这种时候利特就又偷跑出去了，在走廊上和别的后辈聊天。  
   
这不像他，他很少主动和不太相熟的人聊天，也不会随随便便的站在走廊里无所事事的，但是不知道这算是狐狸的反抗还是他自己的天性解放人，旁边经过的小姑娘都看直了眼，本来处在这一行里面已经不会对于‘美色’有什么惊讶，但是狐狸本身带着一股子勾人的劲儿，就有办法能让你的目光钉在他身上。  
   
“利特前辈~你真的有狐狸耳朵吗？”某位活泼的后辈对于那些传言总是信以为真，而且这些消息总是会越传越悬乎，此时此刻在其他公司圈子里已经出现了各种狐狸耳朵认证照片——虽然后期发现都是ps的......  
   
照这个势头下去，不出一个月就会传到粉丝里，但是根据elf的性格，估计会直接把应援食物换成宠物粮......  
   
“你想看看耳朵吗？”利特一歪头，眼睛眯起来。  
   
后辈被吓到了一跳，刚刚特哥那么一眯眼配上歪头笑，差一点儿把银行卡密码说出来。  
   
就在利特准备拉着晚辈回到更衣室重演一次前几天的事件时，这只搞怪的‘小狐狸’被自家弟弟捉住了。  
   
“警告你哦~~~”利特被人揪着后脖颈子按到了沙发上，某个无辜的晚辈被来自金钟云的‘死亡眼神’请了出去。  
   
这不对劲，特哥没饥渴到见到一个人就要变一次狐狸然后躺在地上任人蹂躏的地步，更何况他还有十多个弟弟排着队的等着摸他......  
   
“狐狸我警告你！在乱变来变去我就把你扔给神婆让她把你揪出去杀掉！”金希澈不知道自己此时此刻可面对着的人究竟是谁，但是鉴于他的特儿变得越来越不正常，现在最好还是吓唬一下那只笨狐狸。  
   
或许真的有效，原本还是狐狸一样笑眯眯的人一下子冷了脸色，随即像是抓住了救命稻草一样的抓着金希澈的手。  
   
“救救我！”  
   
金希澈一愣。  
   
“我不知道怎么了但是救救我！”利特努力保持着冷静，就像是从一场不可控的噩梦里突然惊醒，他知道自己在干嘛，但是身体不知道。  
   
金希澈转头给利特拿了一杯可可——加了药的。  
   
笨狐狸求生欲还挺强，喝了几口之后可能也是觉得不对劲不想喝了，然后被弟弟们看着灌掉了一整杯。  
   
二十天很快过去，笨狐狸每天乐此不疲的搞事，有的时候在外面就随随便便的变成狐狸，多亏suju人多，捡衣服藏狐狸收拾案发现场一气呵成。  
   
愤怒的小狐狸在弟弟的衣服里又抓又咬，一点都不像以前那样乖。  
   
“估计是察觉到了什么，最近闹的很。”  
   
“昨天还把特哥家的地毯咬出了个窟窿...”弟弟们似乎已经默认了狐狸和特哥是两种生物。  
   
——虽然变成狐狸团子的时候很可爱，但是毕竟弟弟们喜欢的还是真实的哥哥，不是被别人控制的哥哥。  
   
最后一次，最后一次看见那只死在深山里的笨狐狸，就是一阵烟雾，没有什么恐怖的大场面，也没有猜想之中的艰难，利特软乎乎的躺在沙发上睡着了，那股子白烟左冲右撞的在屋子里飘来飘去，真的是符合傻狐狸的设定，最后还是崔始源伸手开了窗户，那股子白烟盘旋着向天空飘去，应该是终于回到了天堂吧......  
   
利特睡了很久，久到金希澈把他弄回了他自己的家里。  
   
扔进白花花的被子里，金希澈不知道是该感叹这四年多以来的事终于结束了，还是该惋惜以后都没办法看到特儿如此古灵精怪的一面。  
   
下一秒，还窝在被子里的人突然坐起来，看着金希澈。  
   
“我们做爱吧！”  
   
.......  
   
金希澈用枕头拍了一下利特。  
   
“笨狐狸你是不是还没走！”  
   
利特晃了晃头“那狐狸应该是走了，我感觉不到它。”  
   
除去一身轻松，剩下的就是饥饿。  
   
无论是心灵上还是肉体上，巨大的空虚感裹挟着所有被隐藏的情绪，真实的人出现第一秒，就让人招架不住。  
   
“你真的想做？”金希澈插着手居高临下的看着他。  
   
利特思考了几秒，蹦下床就往外跑，也不穿拖鞋。  
   
金希澈没反应过来，等到开了门冲进客厅里，就看见利特坐在冰箱前面往嘴里塞着冰凉的面包——他家冰箱里唯一可以直接吃掉的东西。  
   
金希澈把人拽起来，面包怼进微波炉里转三分钟，抓着还要往冰箱里伸的手按在自己怀里。  
   
“我饿......”利特觉得从来没有这么饿过，自从退伍之后，他那小鸟一样的食量已经成了固定姿态，但是此时此刻的他却觉得自己从来没有吃饱过。  
   
也的确，那只笨狐狸还需要营养。  
   
“忍一会儿，乖。”金希澈的耐心全都放在了利特身上，他连对他自己都没有那么上心过。  
   
三分钟，利特也不管是否烫手，端着盘子就开始啃，整个还没切片的面包，一眨眼的功夫就剩下一盘子面包渣。  
   
“喝水。”金希澈适时的递过来一杯牛奶，这么吃胃恐怕要受不了。  
   
吃了一点东西总算安分下来的人准备履行一下刚才的承诺，在客厅里就脱了上衣，吓得金希澈飞下沙发去拉窗帘。  
   
“特儿你冷静点！”  
   
“你不想吗？”利特很坦荡的站在那，裤子脱了一半，手勾着内裤的边，因为过瘦而不算很明显的人鱼线隐没在布料之下。  
   
“我想。”金希澈的性格也是直来直往的，他当然想要，满打满算从赫海那俩崽子退伍之后，他就没尝过肉味。  
   
那就不需要再商量什么了，再多说一个字就显得婆婆妈妈了起来。  
   
人和狐狸不一样，以前有尾巴的时候恨不得直接坐在你身上扭，但是现在利特并没有，他可以百分之百的控制自己的行为与思维，他想要的慰藉大过性爱本身能给人类带来的快感。  
   
漫长的接吻，金希澈想要把利特揉进自己的身体里，他拥有的这个人，是久违的特儿。  
   
沙发有点窄，但是丝毫不影响什么。  
   
疯狂的在胸口锁骨腰腹甚至大腿根上留下各种牙印吻痕，啃咬完一处之后，利特伸手摸了摸腿间又痒又疼的地方。  
   
“咬死我。”  
   
“咬死你。”  
   
如果可以的话，金希澈倒真的想咬死他，把他变成自己的专属物品，然后锁在家里陪着他一辈子。  
   
但是他不能，他还是想看到现在这个活生生的利特。  
   
疼的时候会忍，会拒绝，会反抗的利特。  
   
反抗无效，利特被金希澈按住，腿折叠在胸前，被深入到眼前发黑。  
   
情爱本身就是痛并快乐的事，力量的角逐没有胜负，只有征服与顺从。  
   
“希澈你等一下~”  
   
金希澈以为利特想要换个姿势，刚放手这人就自己起身，带着一身的印记，腿间被润滑液染上亮闪闪的水光，跑去厨房拿了个苹果，还洗了洗，然后跑回沙发啃了一大口，往金希澈身上一坐，想要继续。  
   
金希澈“......”  
   
“特儿你不怕呛死吗？”  
   
“但是真的好饿......”利特啃得苹果嘎嘣脆，金希澈怕他呛到，抢过苹果来自己咬下一大块，嘴对嘴的送过去，然后趁机按在沙发里，手扶着腿弯，重新顶进去。  
   
上面下面一起被喂饱的利特挺满意的，手臂环着金希澈的脖子，努力的昂起头去咬金希澈嘴里叼着的苹果，然后又因为一瞬间袭来的快感跌回去，攥着抱枕指节捏着发白，嘴里含着东西没法出声，就闷在嗓子里嗯嗯的叫。  
   
苹果很甜，两个人的亲吻也很甜，这一场从混乱开始的性爱也很甜。  
   
可能是怕做到一半利特再跑去找东西，两个人亲着亲着就滚进了卧室，金希澈回手把门锁上了，扑进被子里，两个人半玩闹半认真的搂着，刚刚被熄灭的情欲又找了回来，因为汗水而变得微凉的皮肤也开始慢慢发烫。  
   
金希澈很满意利特皮肤很薄的这个特点，一点点刺激都可以让这个人从脸红到胸口，比喝醉了的人还要过分。  
   
“慢一点......”似乎不是很满意金希澈强烈变快的速度，利特抱着身上人的手轻轻地捏了一下，转而就被握住按在枕头两边，但是顶弄的速度却是一点没减。  
   
“你这就过分了，做一会儿歇一会儿现在还嫌我快？”金希澈被利特今天这一惊一乍的感觉差点憋出了内伤。  
   
“我这不是...嗯...饿吗......”利特感觉之前的面包和苹果都像是吃到了别人肚子里一样，以前也没发现做爱是这么耗费体力的事，但是他就是一直一直觉得饿。  
   
但是这回金希澈不可能再放他走了，手下用力捏的利特手指发疼，漂亮的眼睛盯着他家特儿，利特被他看得不好意思，故意别过脸去，但是他一扭脸金希澈就狠狠的往里顶两下，吓得他赶紧回头喊疼。  
   
“看着我。”某些时候金希澈该有的霸气还是有的，他不喜欢利特和他做爱的时候分神。  
   
看着看着利特就觉得性欲上头，摩擦与挤压的快感连同看着金希澈那种心乱如麻的情绪，好像心跳都有了实体，在眼睛里面一闪一闪的。

“希澈......”说话带了颤音，金希澈咬住了利特的嘴唇把这个不是妖怪的‘笨狐狸’想说的话堵了回去。  
   
屋子里除了皮肤摩擦碰撞和两个人都闷在嗓子眼里的喘息之外，没有别的声音。  
   
利特在憋死之前咬了一下金希澈的嘴唇，金希澈松口，然后报复一样的在利特脖子上下嘴。  
   
濒临高潮的时候也顾不得这些，床单被蹭的往上跑。  
   
“嗯....嗯....嗯....”脚趾都舒爽的蜷缩了起来，大腿内侧的肌肉一直在打颤。  
   
事后利特对着镜子照了半天。  
   
“完了，明天穿高领毛衣吧......”牙印倒是一会儿就下去，但是被用力吮咬出来的‘草莓’起码要三四天才会消失。  
   
“谁让你咬我？”金希澈指了指自己的嘴。  
   
“你嘴唇上连红都没有红好吗？”利特知道自己没有用力，而且金希澈在他身上啃了不只一个牙印。  
   
“道歉~”金希澈晃了晃手机。  
   
“什么？”利特抓住他的手仔细看了看。  
   
金希澈给他定了外卖，还是他们一直都很喜欢吃的那家。  
   
“为什么没有糖醋肉？”利特故意逗他。  
   
“你想吃？”金希澈的记忆里利特不算特别喜欢糖醋肉来着。  
   
“骗你哒~~~”  
   
虽然都知道那只笨狐狸的灵魂离开了，但是利特本身就很像一只狡猾的小狐狸。  
   
——  
   
虽然这一场长达四年的闹剧结束了，但是传言没有结束。  
   
某一天mino突然给圭贤打电话。  
   
“圭贤哥，罗PD让我问你利特前辈真的可以变成狐狸然后爬上SM公司的楼顶召唤神兽吗？”  
   
圭贤“？？？”

［下部结束］


End file.
